Ticklish!
by RkR
Summary: Tyson had the perfect revenge: steal Kai's gel. But Kai in the process of getting it back, discovers that Tyson's ticklish...now, who's in more trouble, Tyson, or Kai? OneShot


**Warnings:**

**Shounen-ai.**

**Some small bashing of Hilary and Mariah, but of-course, it's only small, not meant to insult anybody or anything okay? So I apologize.**

**My sad attempt at humor, I apologize, yet again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**T i c k l e i s h**

Tyson chuckled evilly to himself softly as he left Kai's room, holding something in his back. Hiding it cautiously, he closed the door carefully. What was he doing in there you might ask? Stealing Kai's precious gel of course. The Got2b glued gel in the matter, it holds your hair great you know...yep, it's awesome. The blue-haired prankster walked quietly through the halls. He rubbed his hands together mischievously, sweet, sweet revenge, don't you agree? This wasn't one of Tyson's usual pranks, there was no bucket on top of the door, and there was no woopie cushion on Kai's desk-chair. This was a revenge prank -the deadliest kind.

Or so he called it.

He stopped by Rei's room suddenly, of course, he knew he wasn't in there. He was with Max on grocery duty. He, as in Rei, had to accompany Max to buy the groceries. You couldn't trust the blond boy on a shopping spree for food, he could buy sugar; and when he did that, when he came home it wasn't pretty. Not pretty at all. So someone had to go with him when it was his turn, and this time it was Rei's turn. May it all turn out right? Rei was a sucker for the puppy-dog eyes at times. So was Tyson, but Kai wasn't affected by the American's cuteness though, he ignored much of it. But anyway, back to the subject of Tyson's perfect revenge plan.

You may have wondered, why the hell did he stop by Rei's room? Simple. It would be too obvious that Tyson would hide the precious gel on his room, so he's trying something different. O yes, Kai wouldn't suspect the neko-jin to steal his gel now would he? And if he suspected Tyson, then he would search Ty's room and find what? Nothing that's what! Beacause it'll be in Rei's room! Ha! Take that Hiwatari! Of-course he'll have to find a good hiding place for it. If Rei found it, he will give it to Kai, and Kai, naturally, will blame Tyson. But this time, Tyson will get away with it.

If you heard Tyson's thoughts you would hear a spine shivering: 'Muahahahahaha!' right about now.

_'Muahahahahaha! This is the first time I'm getting away with a prank! This is full proof! I know I've said this millions of times before, but I mean it this time!'_

He walked quietly onto Rei's room, as quiet as a cat, and looked around. His room was neat and clean, not like Tyson's, and smelled like fresh air, because of an open window. His bed was in the middle of the room, while a drawer was beside the bed with a lamp. There was also many Ying and Yang symbols. The cover of the bed had a big one in the center, the background red, and the pillow was the same. Tyson looked around curiously...Oh, yeah, where could he hide the precious Got2b gel? Where, oh where, oh where? He looked around thinking of the perfect place...let's see, behind the drawer? Nah. On a drawer? Too obvious. Under the bed? Pft, you kiddin'? He darted his eyes to a closed wooden door, it's door knob reflecting his face. He grinned mischievously once again.

"The closet!" he blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands and looked around as if to see if someone heard him.

"That was close..." he whispered to himself.

He walked quietly once again to the closet and opened the door. Careful not to make it squeak, he hates it when that happens. Once when he was playing a prank on Kai, he hid behind the door, he wanted to see the look on Kai's face when he got wet all over himself; yes it was the old bucket-on-top-of-the-door, trick. Unfortunately, the door squeaked when he tried to make his 'clean' get away without laughing his head off. But it back fired, and he got years worth of training that day.

He was going to hide it where no one would dare look, not even Max. A place where even his grandfather would runaway screaming from. The bow that held the dreaded Christmas fruit cake. You could insert the evil music there. No one dares to see there, not even Rei himself. Mariah made him that fruit cake, and none of the guys ate it. Tyson took one bite and you could guess he well, went running to the bathroom to spit it out, plus it broke off at least three of his white precious baby teeth. Well less trouble for him...though it was really painful. To not hurt Mariah's feelings, they said they would put it on display, and then eat it. After all who would put such a good piece of cake to waste? Tyson, of course, but being the good hearted person he is, he didn't.

Enough rambling...

Tyson opened the door and was greeted with the sight of many Chinese outfits. Ty's eyes widened at the sight, and all he wore was a white plain shirt and jeans right now! This looked like a collection of clothes! He darted his eyes above the clothes hangers with clothes, finding a single white box. He stared at it, starting to get second thoughts. He shook his head, no, Kai would be looking for the gel soon...after all...he was taking a shower...but the fruit cake and...he gulped...could he? Would he even dare...? What if it smelled bad? Decisions, decisions...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai sighed as he got out of the shower, feeling unrelaxed. For the past week he's been having these, 'feelings' towards a certain blue-haired boy. He didn't know why and he didn't even know when it happened, he just knew it was something really important. And until now, he didn't know what it was. Now he does know what that fuzzy feeling in his tummy is whenever he's near the bladder is. He now knew that when that fuzzy feeling was over and when that feeling of security and warmth came to him whenever he came near his team-mate, was nothing else but...dare he say it? Love. He had fallen head over heels for the young boy. He knew now that that warmth and security and that fuzzy feeling, the usual almost blushes, and the ultimate care for the boy was love. And he liked the feeling, no matter how much he hid it.

Kai dried himself with the towel, dried his hair, and his well toned body. He put the towel around his waist and a towel around his neck, hanging by the sides. He opened the door and walked to his bed, clothes already waiting for him. He quickly undid his towel and changed, calmly thinking of a certain someone. Of all the people he could've fallen for, it had to be him. Why not Hilary? Ugh, no strike that. Mariah? No way, her cooking...my God, may He help those in her rapth. No one could compare to Tyson. Kai has actually worked them all a lot, making them train harshly. And the only reason was to see Tyson work hard and see his muscles flex. He loved seeing the boy all whining and pouting, it was cute.

_'He's beautiful, nice, and angelic-looking...he's...my God, I sound like Hilary when she had that crush on that boy...hell, am I going that low?' _He thought as he put on his navy blue shirt.

A small voice on the back of his head told him otherwise.

_'No, you're just in love, it comes with the package' _

"Shut up." he said aloud to the voice. He got his baggy pants and started to put them on.

_'Oh, c'mon, you know you love him more than anything in the world. You'd do anything for the guy. Hey, you want me to set you up in a strange situation? You may even be able to hug him! No wait...kiss him would be even better!'_

"Dranzer, shut up." he growled in annoyance.

_'I'll give you this, you do not sound like Hilary, she's plain creepy when she has a crush...I once saw her hug a picture of the boy to her heart...and I think she has a shrine to worship him...makes me shiver.._

A vein popped up on Kai's head.

_Kai, you better not do that. Too creepy for you, not that you already are...but still, don't go and do that creepy thingy Hilary does...wait. Did you..?_ Kai could feel the bit beast raise her eyebrow in suspicion. Kai had another anime vein pop up. Right on his forehead.

_'No!'_ he yelled at her annoyed.

_'Good, that's just weird. 'Course there is nothing wrong with a shrine, It's just plain freaky...are you sure you didn't make a shrine in your closet?_ The female beast said in uneasiness.

_'Damn it Dranzer shut it!'_ he screamed in his head, as he walked to his mirror to get his hair right, the way it's supposed to be. Very stylish you know...every guy would probably want his hair tips, I mean the gel he uses is pretty good you know.

_'Fine fine, don't blow a fuse lover boy. Hey, so how 'bout it, I'll set you guys up on an awkward position, or situation?'_ the bitbeast got no response.

_'Oh, C'mon Kai, wouldn't you at least want to smell his hair? It probably smells like...Kai? Kaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii?' _but yet again the bitbeast got no response.

_'Helloooooooooooooo! Bitbeast to Kai! Are you there? Are you thinking about Tyson again?_ Still silence, _' answer me damn it! I'm trying to help you with your love problems you know! HEY! You better answer me right now or I won't help you solve your little problem darn it! Hey Dranzer to her master wake up! Why won't you answer me damn it! HE-'_

_'Some one took my gel...' _Kai suddenly said. He was looking at the plain wood inside his drawer. That was the problem: it was empty. It's hell when you loose your gel, especially for Kai's hair.

_'Pardon me?'_ Kai felt his bitbeast raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Someone took it..." he said aloud.

_'Took what?'_ the phoenix asked, dumbfounded.

_'My gel...my Got2b glued gel! That's expensive you know! Who would take it!?' _he demanded to know. He was getting angry.

_'I don't know...do you have any enemies Kai?'_ the bitbeast said sarcastically.

_'Duh.' _he retorted.

_'Dumb ass. Rhetorical question. Like your enemies would steal your precious gel. Seriously Kai, what would they do to it? Threaten to use it until it runs out? Please.'_ she said annoyed.

_'Oh, hell, you think they would use it?' _Kai said almost panicking.

His bitbeast sweat dropped inside his head. He was acting worse than a girl who lost her make-up, or something.

_'Sometimes I think you care more for the gel than for Tyson, your love and your everythin-'_

_'Tyson! He must've taken it!' _Kai said snapping mentally. He kept looking at the empty drawer.

_'Tyson? What would he want it for? He already has perfect hair…and smile...and body..and perfect everything according to you. He doesn't need your fashion tips, or the ones in the back of the tube'_

"Yep Tyson took it..." Kai said aloud as he sighed, "another one of his pranks.."

_'Aww, you see, he cares!'_ she chirped sweetly. Kai got another vein to pop out.

"Dranzer shut it, I gotta get it back." Kai said annoyed.

_'Don't worry, I'm sure he'll give it willingly!'_ she mocked, _'maybe I'll set up an awkward moment...'_ she added thoughtfully.

"Dranzer..." Kai warned.

_'Yes an awkward moment...yes you might even kiss 'im!'_ she said happily. He heard a clap on his head.

"Dranzer..." he warned again.

_'Don't worry, I got it all planned! You just go along and act natural lover boy!'_

"Dranzer..." Kai said getting a small blush.

_'Aw, the cold hearted captain blushed! How cute! C'mon Kai, you know you want an awkward moment! Maybe you'll 'accidentally' kiss!'_ she chirped happily.

"Dranzer?" Kai asked as he walked out to the halls.

_'Yessssssss?' _She chirped excitedly.

"Shut up and stay out of it." he said as he walked to Tyson's room. Oh, he wasn't going to let him off that easily. He smirked, nope not at all, he'll figure out a way to get revenge as soon as he gets there. It was fun seeing the dragoon holder pout and put an innocent face, saying all his "–it wasn't me!"'s.

_'Aw, c'mon! I want to help with your love affairs!'_ she protested.

"You want to help?" he whispered as he went down the hall. He felt dranzer nod, willingly and happily.

"Stay out of it." the bitbeast pouted, she was about to protest when Kai cut her off.

_'No 'buts' ' _

_"But KAIIIIIIII!'_ she whined, and protested in his head like a little kid.

_'Eh!' _he responded as if he was talking to her, a saying, talk to the hand.

_'B-b-but...KAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!'_

_'No.'_

_'But-'_

_'No! And that's final.'_

_'Hmmm, you're no fun'_ she whined as she pouted for the rest of the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson was still staring at the box. He couldn't even remember why he was so set on getting revenge. Oh, wait maybe it was the fact that Kai, for his own reasons-whatever they may be-started to work them out a lot wearing them down everyday. He didn't even know why the boy was doing that, it was like he enjoyed seeing him like that (he does). Like it was something awesome and interesting to watch him work out and sweat (he does) like he liked seeing him and hearing him whine and pout. (No really he does)

Tyson kept looking at the box on the top shelf in the closet. Was it really worth it? Should he really...?

_'Make up your mind Kanomiya!'_ he screamed in his head. But just then a _very_ familiar voice scared him.

"What are you doing in Rei's room Tyson?" it was Kai. Yep, the boy had found Rei's door open on his way to Tyson's. And he saw Tyson staring at something on the top shelf in the closet.

Tyson flinched visibly, and turned his head slowly and nervously. Though there was no point in hiding the fact the he knew who it was: Kai. He turned to Kai, hiding the gel behind his back and closing the closet door. He grinned sheepishly at him, and gave him an innocent look.

"Nothing..." he said trailing off. Kai raised an eyebrow; he noticed the boy had something behind his back, but what? Kai had suspicions. Oh yes he was gonna find out.

"What are you hiding?" he asked cautiously, making Tyson tensed visibly.

"Nothing!" he suddenly said nervously.

"Really?" Kai raised an eyebrow as if he knew what Tyson was hiding. Tyson nodded.

"Okay then," he said calmly, "well since your here, I'm going to ask you somethin'. Do you know where my Got2b glued gel is? I can't find it..."

Tyson flinched visibly as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead,making him look nervous. Kai raised an eyebrow, okay, Tyson WAS nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked acting uninterested.

"No!" Tyson yelled nervously.

He rose and eyebrow at the younger boy.

"I mean-ah I mean- that I haven't seen your gel..." he said fidgeting with his feet.

"Really? K then. Do you feel well?" Kai asked as he got closer. Tyson took a step back in nerve.

"Y-y-yeah..." he said smiling nervously now, "but thanks for asking!"

Kai raised an eyebrow again, and got closer. Tyson took another step back. Kai got even closer, and the blue-haired boy took another step back. Kai got even closer, maybe 4 feet away. Tyson tried to go back again, but the closet door restrained him, pressing the gel to his back.

_'Damn!'_

"You look like you're hiding something...what are you hiding?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! I didn't take anything!" big mistake Tyson.

"So you didn't take something?" Kai asked.

_'Oh, hell, me and my big mouth!'_

Kai got closer and closed off any exits with his arms, putting them across Tyson's head, sealing off his exits.

"K-Kai?" Tyson asked nervously, he's in trouble.

"Tyson...what did you take...?" Kai asked as if he knew what he did.

"Nothing! Really! What makes you think that! I'm hurt!" he said with fake sorrow at his friend's mistrust. Kai narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, for one, my Got2b gel is missing, and second, you're acting strange..." he glared at Tyson now.

"Gel? What do you need gel for? You already have that I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-I-look-good-look...what you need gel for?" Tyson said nervously copying the back of the tube that he was holding on his back. Kai blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Tyson..." he warned getting a hold of himself.

"Kaiii..." Tyson answered.

"Give it!"

"I didn't take anything! I swear!" he bent down and got off of Kai's trap. He ran to his room.

"See yah Kai! I gotta go...umm, ah, change my...shirt! Yeah it's dirty!" he ran out of Rei's room and swiftly ran to his room. Kai stood there glaring.

"Get back here!" he yelled as he ran after him, a few seconds later.

Tyson ran as fast as he could to his room, he opened the door and closed it, leaning his back on the door. He sighed and panted.

"That was way too close..." he said as he walked to his bed, forgetting to lock the door. He put the gel on his back pocket and dropped on his bed. He sighed. Great now how is he gonna get away with it? He'll get found out for sure, and get more than a weeks worth of training in a day. Tyson whimpered.

"Damn!" he yelled out loud.

"TYSON!" he heard a voice yell from the hall. He got out of bed and sat on the edge; he looked at the door, and saw that the lock wasn't there. His eyes widened, he stood up and tried to get to the door before Kai.

Too late.

"TYSON! GET OVER HERE!" Kai said as he opened the door, even though Tyson was right in front of him.

Tyson grinned sheepishly at him.

"H-hey Kai...how yah doin'?" he waved.

"Tyson, give me my gel. NOW." Kai demanded now calmly.

"Gel? What gel?" Tyson asked innocently, still grinning sheepishly.

"TYSON..." Kai warned. Tyson felt the gel on his back pocket, still grinning. What he didn't know was that Kai saw, and was going to do something about. He slid the door closed and locked it. Locked it good. Tyson's grin altered.

"Kai?" Kai got closer, until finally he ran to him and reached for his back pocket, holding the temptation to grab his ass. But as he did so, he brushed through Tyson's sides.

Tyson giggled loudly and then started to laugh as Kai struggled to get the gel since Tyson was putting up a fight. Kai quickly back away and looked at Tyson weirdly.

"Kai...don't...-I'm-I'm ticklish!" he said in between laughs, trying to stop desperately. Kai raised an eyebrow and then grinned devilishly. Tyson stopped laughing all together as he saw the look that Kai was giving him. A glint in his eyes told him he was in trouble. Oh, he had no idea.

Kai grinned devilishly looking at Tyson, perfect revenge. He was getting his gel back no matter what.

"Umm..Kai? Why are you looking at me that way?" Tyson asked uneasy, as Kai just got closer and closer.

"K-kai...?" Tyson said now worried for his own sake.

"I d-don't like the look you're giving me..." Tyson said really scared now. The look on Kai's eyes said 'trouble ahead for you.'

"You know Tyson...you really shouldn't take other peoples stuff with out asking..." Kai said lowly, the devilish smirk still on his face.

_'Oh, hell, I'm busted! Please don't let my death be torturous!'_ Tyson pleaded.

"I really don't like it when people take my stuff..." the older boy said yet again, evilly. He was definitely up to something.

_'Maybe I can get away with it...?' _it was more of a question than statement in Tyson's head.

"Really? Neither do I Kai...and don't you just hate it when people look at you weirdly, and it makes them feel really uncomfortable?" Tyson said sarcastically, keeping some of his confidence.

"Tyson give it." Kai stated. The devilish grin was still on his face, like he was up to something, if Tyson didn't answer correctly.

"Give what? I didn't take anything!" Tyson insisted.

"Tyson, I warned you, but you won't take it will you?" Tyson just stared.

"All right, I'll just get it back myself..." he said, the evil glint in his eyes was getting scary.

"K-K-Kai? Wha-wa...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! KAI HAHAHA!" Before he could finish his sentence Kai launched at him and pinned him to the ground, and started to tickle him. Tyson tried to get away, but it was impossible. He kept laughing; tears of laughter were starting to form.

"KAI... STOP PLEASEEEEEE..." he tried in between laughter. He turned over, revealing the gel. Kai's eyes caught that and as soon as he saw it he stopped tickling Tyson and took the gel from his pocket. Making sure he got a good light feeling of Tyson's butt. He stopped tickling him, but he was still on top of him...in an awkward position...Tyson was in between Kai's legs, from his waist...yeah _very_ awkward. Kai, unfortunately, didn't notice. Too busy reading the back of the gel tube. Holding it with both hands.

Tyson panted heavily, sweat beads coming down his fore head from laughing. He was still in the ground but stopped laughing. He looked a bit weary from the tickling. But Kai was still on top of him. A blush started to form on Tyson's cheeks.

"Ummm...Kai?" he said uneasily. Kai looked down and saw that Tyson was still below him. A huge blush formed on his face. He was redder than a tomato. He dropped the tube; fortunately, it didn't hit Tyson on the stomach.

"K-Kai...?" the blush was still present in his cheeks. Kai wouldn't respond.

_'Wow. And I didn't even have to do anything this time...'_ Dranzer smirked in Kai's head.

Kai scowled and murmured, "Shut up..." the blush even more present this time.

"Excuse me?" Tyson asked confused, snapping Kai out of his little talk with Dranzer.

"U-u-mmm I ah... I..." he couldn't finish.

_'Oh, c'mon Kai! You got an imagination! Get down and kiss him dumb ass!'_ the bitbeast screamed at him. Kai blushed even more at the remark.

Since Kai wasn't doing anything Tyson took things to his own hands, he tried to get Kai off him, and shifted. Kai was startled and tripped, and guess where he fell? Face first on Tyson's neck. Right there he smelled Tyson's scent; he inhaled deeply, enjoying the moment.

"U-u-ummm..." Tyson stammered, he was so nervous. He didn't know what to do, this was an awkward position...his heart was probably beating a thousand-no- a million miles per hour.

Kai stood up slowly, and smiled at Tyson a bit, barely noticeable, but it was still there. He looked at Tyson all flushed and nervous. His hand clenched in a loose fist on his chest, panting.

_'He looks so cute...'_

_'Aw, you luv 'im you weally luv 'im!'_ Dranzer teased in a baby voice, Kai couldn't deny it.

_'I...I guess I do...'_ Dranzer was silent, in shock, Kai guessed.

_'Holy mother of bitbeasts, you...you admitted to me you loved him! To ME!'_ she yelled in surprise, _'I'm so proud...'_ she sniffed in a faking. Kai didn't listen though; too busy staring at Tyson...

_'So pretty...'_ Tyson saw that all Kai did was stare and...smile...? You could imagine his face right now, a completely shocked, confused, and yet strangely happy to see his captain smile the slightest.

The holder of Dragoon noticed that Kai wouldn't move...so he got his own idea. The same devilish smirk crossed Tyson's face. Time for _his_ revenge...too bad Kai was too busy to notice, he was staring at Tyson so warmly it made Tyson blush even more...but he brushed it off and smirked again. Pay back.

Tyson took the moment to take Kai buy surprise and tickled _him_ this time. Kai's eyes grew a bit wide as he noticed what Tyson was about to do. Poor Kai, he didn't see it coming...

"Tyson...s-st-stop!" he tried in between laughs. But he couldn't now Tyson was on top of him and tickling, who else? Kai. Kai couldn't stop laughing, he had top figure out a way to get Tyson off him, or at least try. Kai isn't one to laugh, but when being tickled there really isn't anything you can do about it. He opened one eye from the tight close. And saw Tyson grinning mischievously at him, but he also saw an opening, near Tyson's waist, giving him an idea. He quickly reached for Tyson's waist and started to tickle. Laughter could be heard from the locked room...a lot of laughter.

So you might've guessed, a tickle war had started! A very long and painful to the stomach tickle war.

20 Minutes later...

Both boys stood panting next to each other on the floor, their hands beside their faces, trying to get ventilation in their armpits and arms, and every part of their heated bodies. Both looking at each other with weariness and a bit sweaty exhaustion. Both boys, strangely Kai, laughed...one last laugh before they fell asleep. Their eye lashes felt heavy, and they began to close ever so slowly...A small smile plastered on their faces...they fell into deep slumber. The locked room stayed locked...that is until Rei and Max came back...

Later...

"Um, guys?" Max tried again. But he still got no response. Just silence from the locked room.

"Still no answer?" Rei asked. Max just nodded a bit amused...?

"About time they got together...!" he giggled. Rei blushed.

"Was there something I missed? And how come they are in your room?" he said curiously a little clueless.

"I'll tell you later...let's just let them rest..."

Rei's eyes widened a bit.

"I don't even wanna know what they did in there..." he said as he walked away. Max giggled and followed a suit.

Inside the room though, both boys were asleep, well at least, one of them. Kai opened one eye. And the first thing he saw was Tyson sleeping. He smiled. And he couldn't help but, slowly shifting to him, hugging him, and putting and arm around his waist. Tyson snuggled in his chest, making Kai blush slightly. But he kept his grip on him, he always dreamed of doing that.

"Kai...?" he heard a mumble from his chest. He looked down at Tyson, his eyes still closed but still talking softly...

"Yeah?" he whispered kind-of tired.

"You're warm..." Tyson snuggled even further. Kai smiled and squeezed his sides gently, making Tyson giggle softly.

"I'm ticklish...you know..." he whispered softly, he yawned lowly as he fell back asleep, snuggling even closer to Kai. Kai smiled.

"Yeah...I know..." he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to Tyson, still hugging him protectively, and making him warm. He'll explain in the morning...besides...he could tell Tyson liked it, and if he doesn't admit it, Kai had a way of making him confess...Tyson's, after all, ticklish...

THE END!

**There! Done! Please review**

**It's kinda-of my first one shot, and it's what I can do I'm not good enough to write a kiss...yet anyway. I enjoyed making this, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it:**

**Oh, and I don't own the Got2b glued gel!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
